


Wrong yet so Right

by sweetestcheeries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Badly Written Smut, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overuse of italics, Praise Kink, Riding, Stiles is 17, angst if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestcheeries/pseuds/sweetestcheeries
Summary: Stiles had realized he was attracted to his dad when he was 15. The man had walked out of the shower one day with just a towel hanging low on his waist, exposing his fit chest, muscular arms and a surprising set of soft abs.John had smiled when crossing paths with the boy in the hallway on his way to his own bedroom and Stiles had felt himself grow hard in his pyjama bottoms. He wanted his dad to drop his towel right there and then and push Stiles against the wall and have his way with him.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Wrong yet so Right

**Author's Note:**

> so.... im going to hell! 
> 
> note that this is FICTION about FICTIONAL CHARACTERS in a FICTIONAL UNIVERSE and i do not and would never condone anything like this happening in real life. if you have a problem with fics like this, don’t read it. if you found this fic, you were probably searching for it so you only have yourself to blame lol okay this is literally just me writing my application to be the devils right hand 
> 
> english is not my first language to grammatical errors are bound to appear and i’ve never once in my life written smut before so thats why that part of this fic sucks ass but uh, enjoy?
> 
> not beta read we die like men

Stiles had realized he was attracted to his dad when he was 15. The man had walked out of the shower one day with just a towel hanging low on his waist, exposing his fit chest, muscular arms and a surprising set of soft abs. John had smiled when crossing paths with the boy in the hallway on his way to his own bedroom and Stiles had felt himself grow hard in his pyjama bottoms. He wanted his dad to drop his towel right there and then and push Stiles against the wall and have his way with him. 

He initially felt utter disgustment at himself for lusting over his dad, and had tried his hardest to get rid of those feelings by trying to suppress them. Trying to lock those thoughts in a box deep inside his mind. It was all in vain though. He couldn’t stop himself from fantasizing about the man.

The amount of times the boy had jerked off to the thought of his dad kissing his lips, caressing his body and fucking him was sick.  
But he could not help it. 

Every time his dad would walk around shirtless in the house, Stiles’ cock filled up faster than he thought was possible.  
Thankfully he had managed to not think about his dad in that way while hanging out with the rest of the pack, knowing they would be able to smell the arousal reeking of him. He definitely didn’t allow the others to be around him and his dad at the same time. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to control his thoughts from spirialing to a less innocent place.

Stiles’ found himself getting turned on by most things his dad did as more months went by. Especially when the man returned from work, looking hot as ever with his slightly messy hair, disheveled from running his hands through it during the day and his first three shirt buttons on his uniform unbuttoned, putting his collarbones and the tip of his hairy chest on display.

And yet, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to distance himself from his dad in order to try to get rid of those feelings. He figured that if he didn’t spend as much time with the man as he’d like, his feelings would lessen over time. He didn’t have the will power to test out his theory though, constantly seeking out contact with the man. Physical contact in forms of hugs and cuddles.

The amount of times the boy had been forced to excuse himself from a cuddle session with his dad on the couch while watching TV to sneak up into his room and masturbate was not only embarrassing, but worrying too.  
At this point, Stiles was sure his dad would eventually catch on to what he was doing and what his desires were. It wasn’t like the boy actively tried to seal his feelings from the man. He was sure his dad had heard him cum while moaning Daddy at least once with the walls being so thin. 

If he had heard him, the man did an excellent job in hiding it, never showing signs of discomfort around his son. In fact, his father had only gotten more affectionate the older Stiles got. And hey, it wasn’t like Stiles complained about it. It just made it even harder to control his urges, but he could live with it if it meant his dad would keep hugging him and praising him.

And God, the praise he got from the man. Constantly being told how proud he was over his son, how pretty and good he was, was doing things to him he was sure would get him killed eventually, probably from imploding. A day didn’t go by where Stiles didn’t blush furiously at what his dad said to him.  
He was convinced he didn’t need food or water at this point, being able to survive solely from the daily affection he received from the man. 

He loved his father so damn much he could actually feel his heart ache from being so full of adoration for the man.  
He admired him. He idolized him.  
Not only was his dad incredibly fucking hot, he was so very kind and smart as well. And he was damn good at his job too, being able to save and protect his town from any threats it faced. Stiles usually didn’t like cops at all, but he worshiped his dad and his position as the sheriff of Beacon Hills. 

Stiles was now seventeen (sixteen and six months) and his obsession with his dad had only escalated, but he had accepted it. No use in pretending it wasn’t there. Althoug, he realized he didn’t just want the man to fuck his ass raw, he was in love with him. Imagining his dad kissing him gently, buying him flowers and doing couple things like going to the movies or having candle lit dinners made him blush and feel giddy and happy.

The boy had also picked up a habit of having wet dreams about his dad, and sure, he had them before too but these were different; so much more detailed and realistic.  
He often found himself waking up with cum soaked boxers.

“His dad looked up at him with nothing but pure lust in his eyes from where he was laying between the boy’s thighs, mouthing over his clothed bulge. Stiles moaned at the sight and pulled on his dad’s hair to bring him up so he was face to face with the man.  
“Baby, you’re so hard already and I’ve barely started,” he chuckled as he came to hover over the boy, grinding his hips down to meet Stiles’. He dipped his head down and kissed his neck, inhaling the smell of his boy.  
Stiles whined, “Need y-you Daddy. Please,” he begged.

His dad bit and started sucking a mark into his neck, intending on leaving a mark, claiming the boy as his.  
“Tell Daddy what you want, baby boy.”  
Hearing his dad call himself daddy made Stiles leak even more precum from his tip than he had before and he started pulling on the shirt he was wearing.  
“Want you to-to touch me,” the boy said in a voice much higher than it normally was.  
His dad hummed and raised his head to look at the desperate boy beneath him, “Hmm, where do you want me to touch you, boy?” He started, “Here?” He asked as he put one of his hands on Stiles’ chest, moving to rub lightly over his nipple.

“Or here?” He continued lowering his hand down his boy’s body, reaching the tip of his sweatpants and dipping his hand into them, cupping Stiles’ hard, aching cock. Stiles tried to buck up into the man’s hand, but he immediately retreated it and pulled his hand out from his pants to place it next to the boy again to steady himself.

“Anywhere, anywhere please, Daddy please,” he sobbed out, craving the feel of his dad’s hands on him again.  
The man leaned his head down again and whispered right next to Stiles’ ear, “Yeah? You want Daddy to touch your pink, pretty nipples? Touch your small, cute cock, huh?”  
Stiles could do nothing but nod. He needed his Daddy’s hands on his body.  
“Look at you. Such a dirty little boy, practically gagging for me to touch you,” he whispered again. “Maybe I should just feed you my cock instead. Shove it down your throat, cum and force you to swallow every last bit and leave you, untouched and desperate for Daddy.”

Stiles whimpered and bucked up his hips again, this time managing to find some friction, moaning upon feeling his dad just as hard as himself. God, he wanted him to force him to gag on his cock, feel it heavy on his tongue, make his Daddy cum h-”

Stiles violently sat up, shaking himself awake. He was covered in sweat and so hard. He almost started crying when he realized it was just another fucking wet dream.  
He laid back down and covered his face with his face and sighed loudly. He wished so desperately his dreams would one day come true, but he knew how unlikely that was and laughed at how stupid he was being before shoving a hand down his (wet) boxers, stroking himself hard and fast.

Time went by and suddenly it was his dad’s birthday. Forty-seven years old and still looking like sex on legs, what the hell was his secret? How could he be so fucking hot at that age? He was sure his dad had found some kind of wizard that put a spell on him, making it so he would look that hot all his life. Was wizards a thing? God, please no. Werewolves, kanimas, wendigos and soul possessing demons were enough, thank you very much. 

Stiles had gone online and made a customized T-Shirt with a picture of his dad and him side hugging taken at Christmas last year, to give it to him as a birthday gift. It had arrived in the mail two days before which made Stiles almost cry in relief. He had been worried it wouldn’t arrive in time and leave him giftless. He couldn’t do that to his father.

The boy had woken up early that day to bake a cake to surprise his dad with. He didn’t allow his dad to eat sugary stuff like that, but this was a special occasion and his dad deserved to be treated right. Stiles reluctantly made his way out of bed and glanced at the clock. Seven AM. It was inhumane to wake up this early on a Saturday, but he’d do anything for his father.

He quietly made his way down the stairs, walking on his toes to make sure he didn’t make any noise to accidentally wake up his dad.  
Stiles immediately started gathering the ingredients and utensils and got to work. He used to bake a lot with his mother before she passed so he had some knowledge on what he was supposed to do, alongside a recipe printed out. 

The death of his mum had left a gaping hole in his heart and it only grew bigger when his dad abandoned him the first month after her passing, drowning himself in alcohol to try to ease the pain he felt after losing the love of his life. The pair had met in high school where they quickly fell in love and got married the first year of college. At 32, after many tries, Claudia eventually fell pregnant with Stiles and the couple were over the moon.  
Stiles still hadn’t fully recovered, tearing up at even just hearing her name being said and his dad still wore his wedding ring. 

His dad eventually got his act together after realizing how badly his son needed him to be there, to remind him how loved and cared for he was. He stopped drinking and immediately tried to repair the damage he had caused. Stiles lost his mother and his father at the same time. His mother to a chronic illness and his dad to alcohol. Thankfully he got his father back and now, they didn’t go a day without them reminding each other how much they loved each other. Stiles maybe loving his father a bit too much. 

Deep in thought, Stiles nearly dropped the cake as he was shoving it into the oven, only barely able to save it from being completely ruined.  
He forced himself to think about something else, not wanting to spend the day in a gloomy mood as a result from thinking about her passing too much. 

While he waited for the cake to bake, he went up to his room and grabbed the T-Shirt from under his bed where he had hidden it from his dad accidentally seeing the gift beforehand.  
He walked into the walk-in closet next to the bathroom to grab some wrapping paper and made his way downstairs, peeking into his dad’s room to make sure he was still sound asleep before doing so. A smile made its way across Stiles’ lips upon seeing his dad looking so at peace and soft while sleeping. 

It was a little difficult to wrap the gift in a way that didn’t look too messy and sloppy, no matter how much he tried to make it look presentable, but he eventually got it right.  
He took the cake out of the oven after half an hour, admiring his work. Nothing had burned and it looked really good.  
He got some frosting and some sprinkles to decorate the cake with and then put some candles on it. It looked cute.  
Maybe I should open a bakery, he thought to himself and giggled. 

Twenty minutes passed before he could hear his dad shuffling around his room upstairs, finally waking up. Another five minutes went by till he heard his dad walking down the stairs. Stiles quickly lit the candles and stood up from where he was seated on a chair by the dinner table. He held the plate the cake was on with a big smile on his face.  
Stiles had made sure to dim the lights when he initially heard his dad walking about, making his face lit up by the glow of the candles reflecting on his face.

“Stiles? You down here?” He could hear his dad ask, but before he could answer the man had rounded the corner to the kitchen, wearing some sweatpants and an old T-Shirt. He stopped dead in the tracks when he saw his son standing in the middle of the room, holding a delicious looking cake with candles on it. The boy was smiling big at him, eyes filled with excitement. 

“Happy birthday Daddy,” he said quietly before placing the cake down on the table and walking up to his dad.  
The man quickly brought his son into a tight embrace, hugging him close to his chest. Stiles inhaled and almost whimpered at the scent of his dad. He smelled so good. A mix of vanilla and just, his natural smell.  
He could feel his dad’s heart pounding in his chest.

“Kiddo… Thank you, sweetheart. You didn’t have to do all this for your old man.”  
Stiles pulled back, looking almost offended. “Uhm, yes I had to? It’s your birthday and it’s special and I wanted you to know how much I love you.”  
He could see his father’s eyes welling up with tears. “Baby, I love you so, so much. Thank you,” he said and pulled the boy in for another tight hug. Stiles smiled and sighed, feeling happy over the fact that his dad had appreciated his little surprise.

Stiles had done similar things on previous birthdays, but he had never quite done this before, but he knew that from now on, this was bound to be a new tradition.  
The embrace lingered for longer than was probably deemed normal between a son and his dad, but neither seemed to care at all, getting lost in the warmth and safety in each other's arms. They eventually pulled back and ended up just looking at each other and Stiles could swear he saw his dad’s gaze flicker between his eyes and his lips. The boy blushed and put his hands on his father’s biceps, feeling how muscular he was. He couldn’t stop himself from squeezing his hands slightly, making his dad’s eyes widen. 

His dad backed away, leaving Stiles’ arms hanging by his body. He cleared his throat and it was only then Stiles realized the man was blushing slightly too. Stiles smiled back at his dad and was met with a similar smile.  
His dad turned around and opened a cupboard to take out two plates and sat them down beside the cake. He got out two forks and led Stiles to sit down on one of the chairs.

“I think we should make this a habit. Cake for breakfast is a great way to start the day,” said his dad as he too sat down.  
Stiles huffed and shook his head. “You wish. You know I’d never allow that, dad.” The boy smiled.  
A silence fell over the room and his dad took the opportunity to make a wish and blow out the candles before slicing up the cake, cutting them a piece each.  
“Who made you the boss,” his dad began, “I’m the adult here,” the man said as he laughed.  
Stiles hummed in response. “Yeah, but you love me enough to let me look after you and your health without protesting.”  
“Damn right, kid.”

They chatted and ate and laughed and touched. His dad’s hand had been put on Stiles’ thigh, rubbing it up and down lightly, making Stiles blush red and making his pants a little tighter. God, he loved when his dad touched him. He could feel his skin burning under his pants where his hand were placed. Stiles’ unintentionaly opened his legs wider to let his father get more access as he stroked his hand down to the inside of his thigh where Stiles were much more sensitive. Stiles was spotting a semi at this point and hoped and prayed his dad would fail to notice how he was blushing and squirming in his seat.

Stiles suddenly remembered he had yet to give his dad his gift and he put down his fork to make his way over to the counter where the present was laying on. The man followed Stiles with a curious gaze and gasped when he finally saw the gift Stiles was now carrying in his hands.  
“Stiles,” he said warily but the boy shushed him and sat down again, handing the gift over to his dad.  
His dad quickly tore up the wrapping paper and pulled out the T-Shirt. He was quiet for a moment and Stiles feared he had made a mistake, that his dad hated the gift. He ducked his head in shame, only looking up through his eyelashes when he heard his father giggle slightly.

“Oh my god. This is the best gift I have ever gotten. I cannot believe you did this Stiles,” he said and smiled so widely, Stiles was sure the corners of his mouth had to sting a little.  
Stiles shrugged, “It was a cute picture a-and you look good in it. Plus, I wanted to give you something personal.”  
“Please, I look like a mess here,” his dad said and laughed loudly, making Stiles frown.  
“No you don’t, dad. You look good there. You always do,” he trailed off. He smiled shyly at the man sitting next to him.  
Said man got a look on his face that Stiles failed to decipher, but he had a small smile on his lips so he figured it wasn’t something bad. He may have pushed it a little too far with the “you always do” comment, but fortunately his dad didn’t seem to react badly to it.  
“You’re too good to me kid, thank you for the gift and the cake and, just, everything.”

Stiles once again blushed and ducked his head down, suddenly feeling shy. His dad’s hand was back on his thigh and Stiles shivered at the contact. The hand on his leg traveled further up, nearing his crotch and Stiles looked up at his dad, seeing him already watching him carefully with hooded eyes and that’s when Stiles suddenly had a realization.  
Was it possible that his dad wanted him back? He thought back and pondered over the last few years.

His dad had been more affectionate and more open to physical contact. In the beginning it was mostly Stiles seeking out cuddles and hugs, but over time his dad had seemed just as clingy, always making sure Stiles were sitting as close as possible when they were on the couch, almost pulling him into his lap. His dad had looked at him a little longer than he should when Stiles had been walking around shirtless, or walking around in one of his dad’s shirts. He dismissed it at the time, convinced it was just his imagination playing a trick on him. But now, he wasn’t so sure he had imagined it. Did his dad actually like him back just as much?

Stiles wasn’t sure what to do or say, but he didn’t have time to ponder over it before his dad pulled away his hand and looked away and down on the shirt that was laying on his lap. The smile was back on his face and he suddenly went to pull at the shirt he was already wearing, about to take it off.  
The boy, who had whined at his dad pulling away now found himself breathless. His dad was sitting there, bare chested and looking like a living wet dream. He felt disappointment overtaking his body when he saw his dad starting to put on the T-Shirt Stiles had gotten for him, but it was short lived, now feeling happy seeing his dad in the shirt he was given. He looked good.

His dad looked at him again, his eyes now bright with happiness. Gone were the hooded eyes and the intense gaze he had given Stiles. The boy, feeling brave, leaned forward to plant a kiss on his father’s cheek. It was just a quick peck, but it left Stiles wanting more. His dad flushed red and stood up quickly. “Uhm, I’ll-I will be back,” he said before darting out of the kitchen and Stiles could hear the door to the bathroom shutting. The boy was left sitting alone, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now. Should he push the man to find out if he actually wanted Stiles back? Yes. That’s what he was going to do. He needed to know.

Things continued as normal after that day. Only now Stiles was even more clingy than usual, always finding excuses to be near his dad. The man had initially started pulling away after the incident in the kitchen, but seeing how sad his son got at him distancing himself from him made him go back to normal, warmly and eagerly welcoming Stiles’ cuddles and touches.  
The boy had made a habit of kissing his dad’s cheek at different times too, loving seeing how affected he got at the contact. His dad did nothing to stop it though. 

Stiles, the raging insomniac he was, often found himself knocking on his dad’s door late at night, wondering if he could sleep in his room that night instead.  
His dad had been confused upon getting the request for the first time; Stiles hadn't crawled into his bed to sleep with him since he was a little kid, so him doing it now was surprising.  
He had awoken when his son had knocked on the door, silently calling out for the man.  
“Dad?” He had said when getting permission to come in.  
“Everything okay, sweetheart?” His dad had asked worryingly because again, not only was he smoking hot but an actual angel too.  
Stiles had let out a heavy sigh. “Mhm,I just... I can’t fall asleep. Can I-I sleep in here t-tonight?”

And him being the amazing dad that he was, welcomed Stiles to join him under the covers and snuggle close to him. It became a weekly occurrence for his son to wake him up during the night to ask if it was okay if he were to sleep in his dad’s bed after that.  
His dad always said yes.  
Stiles usually immediately fell asleep just bare minutes after getting into bed next to his dad, finding comfort and calmness in being so close to him, finally being able to relax.

Stiles’ wet dreams stopped after that. Or well, they became less frequent and less graphic. He didn’t need to imagine what it felt like to lay in bed with his dad anymore. Didn’t need to wonder how it would feel to fall asleep in his arms, how it felt to be so close to his dad with minimal amounts of clothing. Stiles always went to bed in just boxers, wanting to make sure he felt as much of his dad as possible if he were to climb into bed with him. His dad usually slept in a pair of boxers and a T-Shirt, but on rare occasions, he’d be topless too. Those were Stiles’ favorite nights and he always made sure to cuddle as close as possible to the man, loving how his cheeks felt against his dad’s chest and his arms sneaked around his naked torso. 

One night, Stiles had been more anxious than usual and he had even more trouble falling asleep that time than the other nights. He got out of bed after two hours of wasted time trying to fall asleep, and knocked on his dad’s door like he normally did. At this point, his dad was kind of expecting Stiles to come during the night so Stiles wasn’t surprised at all when his dad had woken up and told him to come in. 

His dad was laying on his side, facing away from the door, not even bothering looking up at the boy anymore since he knew he’d snuggle up next to him and cuddle him.  
Stiles usually would make his way into the bed quickly, but this night, the boy was just standing in the doorframe with his eyes looking at his feet. 

When his dad didn’t feel the bed dip next to him, he turned around and opened his eyes to see his boy looking tired and sad.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” He had asked, voice gruffed from sleep and worry. Stiles felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at how concerned his dad seemed to be about him when in reality, Stiles was just too anxious to fall asleep.

“Yeah, yes I’m fine. Uhm, I’m just a little anxious. Can I stay w-with you?”  
His dad had immediately scooted over, making space for his boy to lay down next to him. “Of course, baby. You don’t even have to ask, you know that,” he said as Stiles quickly made his way over to snuggle up close to his dad.  
When the boy had laid down on the bed, his dad wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer than ever to himself. Stiles relaxed in his arms, putting his head on the man’s chest and smiling when he felt his dad kiss the top of his head. 

“I’m sorry for always waking you up like this. I know how tired you are from work, I shouldn’t disturb your sleep like this,” he said, closing his eyes and sighing. He really did feel bad for being so needy.

His dad squeezed him tighter.  
“Don’t ever apologize for that. I love having my boy in my arms and I,” he began before chuckling slightly, “I actually sleep way better with you here next to me,” he finished off and placed another kiss on top of Stiles’ head.  
The boy melted into the warmth of his dad’s body and smiled. “G’night, Daddy.”  
His dad, giving him one final kiss before saying goodnight back and the pair were sound asleep within minutes.

-

“Stiles could feel the outline of his dad’s cock from where he was seated on the man’s lap, slowly moving his hips in small circles.  
‘You feel how hard Daddy is for you, angel?’ He whispered and bucked his hips up slightly to thrust against Stiles still clothed ass, drawing a moan out of the boy.  
‘Uh-huh,’ he whined out as an answer to his question, feeling his own cock twitch.  
‘You know what I’m going to do to you baby boy?’ His dad asked as he quickly changed their positions so he was leaning his back against the headboard, still keeping Stiles legs on either side of his thighs. 

The boy shook his head.  
‘I’m going to bend you over, finger you open till you're squirming with need. Gonna open you up for Daddy’s fat cock to fill you up,’ he said and placed his hands on his boy’s ass, nudging him closer and making his dick rut up against his stomach. His dad moaned at the sight of his son, naked and humping him while letting out small whimpers.  
Stiles put his hands on his dad’s shoulders to steady himself before throwing his head back, thrusting up faster against his stomach and leaking precum all over his skin. 

‘Please Daddy, need to-to cum,” he begged, hoping his dad would take pity on him and allow him to reach his climax.  
He cooed upon seeing his boy so desperate.  
‘Have you been a good boy? D’you deserve to cum all over Daddy?’ He teased, knowing full well Stiles had been the best boy, always following orders and doing everything to please his dad.  
The boy nodded quickly, ‘Yes, ‘m been a good boy for you Daddy, please.. Can I-I cum?’”

Stiles woke up with a gasp and sat straight up, horrified to learn he had been grinding against his dad’s thigh the entire time while dreaming. His boxers were damp from the precum he had been leaking and when he touched the part where his crotch had been grinding up against his dad’s thigh, it was wet and soaked too. 

The boy was so lost in his head from being utterly humiliated and turned on, that he failed to notice how his dad too had woken up and was now sitting and staring at Stiles.  
“Stiles,” he said carefully, making his head jerked up so fast he was sure the boy would suffer from whiplash and he could see tears forming in his son’s eyes. 

“D-Daddy, I’m… Dad I-'' Stiles didn’t know what to say. His dad had for sure seen and felt his son rut his leg like a bitch in heat. If he didn’t, he clearly saw the tent in his son’s boxers and could feel the wetness of his precum on his leg.  
He was burning up with humiliation and shame, refusing to meet his dad’s eyes. God, he had ruined it. Ruined everything. His dad now knew how disgusting Stiles was. Stiles’ previous suspicions of his dad reciprocating his feelings didn’t cross his mind. No. He was convinced his dad would kick him out and disown him.

What he didn’t expect was his dad grabbing his chin, forcing Stiles to look at him only to be met with eyes filled with nothing but love and… Lust?  
“B-Baby, what exactly did you dream about?” He asked, making Stiles squirm. Was he really going to make Stiles admit out loud that he was having a wet dream about him?  
The boy closed his eyes, a warm flush covering his face. “You, you know what I dreamed about,” Stiles whispered and whimpered. He could feel how his dad released the grip on his chin and leaned forward, putting his forehead against Stiles’ own.

“Fuck Stiles, what the hell are you doing to me?” His dad didn’t sound angry nor disgusted. Only desperate.  
He opened his eyes and looked at his dad and then down towards his lap, spotting a tent in his boxers. His dad was hard as well.  
God. Stiles was right. His dad wanted him just as much as Stiles wanted him. God.

Stiles, feeling a rush of confidence, placed a hand over his dad’s bulge and squeezed it lightly, making the man moan quietly  
Before he could do anything else his dad had grabbed his wrist, halting his movements but not pulling the hand away.  
“Stiles, baby we can’t do this. You know how-,” his dad began but wasn’t able to finish before getting interrupted by his son.  
“How wrong it is? Dad, we live in a world where werewolves and demons and man eating monsters exist. Us doing t-this isn’t exactly the worst thing that could happen.”

He could hear his father chuckle. “I suppose you’re right but, I-I don’t know if I can do this to you. You’re my son and you’re underage,” he finished off before sighing loudly, releasing the grip on the boy’s wrist.  
“I don’t care. I love you, Daddy. I need you,” Stiles whined, still aching in his boxers  
His dad cursed under his breath. “I shouldn’t like hearing you call me Daddy as much as I do,” the man said which drew a laugh out of Stiles, easing some of the tension.  
“C-Can I touch you again, Daddy?” His dad answered with only a nod.

Stiles once again reached out and started stroking his dad’s now fully erect cock over his boxers.  
His dad ended up laying down on his back again with Stiles sitting on his thighs, still touching him.  
The man put his hands on Stiles’ own thighs and squeezed, making Stiles moan loudly. His thighs were so sensitive.

The boy pulled out his cock out of his boxers, mouth watering upon seeing how thick and big it was. Much bigger than Stiles’ at least. He moaned when he finally got to feel it between his hands without any fabric covering it. He spit in his hand to make it easier to move it up and down, wanting his dad to feel as good as possible.

He placed his other hand under the base of his cock, cupping his dad’s balls and playing with them. The man groaned loudly under him, bucking up into his fist.  
“Fuck Baby, you feelin’ how hard Daddy is for you?” His dad asked in a strained voice, clearly about to lose control completely. 

Stiles whimpered and nodded. This was better than any dream he had ever had.  
He looked down at his hand and watched himself stroke his dad’s cock, tracing a vein on it with his finger. He dipped another finger into the slit on the head of his cock, gathering precum on it and putting it in his mouth, tasting the bitter substance and moaning, making the man under him moan as well. “Want you-you to fuck me, Daddy,” he said, sounding very needy. 

“Yeah? You want me to split you open on my cock, sweetheart?” His dad asked, almost growling.  
“Uh-huh. Please, wanna feel you inside me. Want you to be my first,”  
His dad groaned before flipping them over, now having Stiles pinned on the bed. He looked down into his boy’s eyes, seeing them glossed over and dazed. The blush on his cheeks were so red, you could almost think he was having an allergic reaction. His cock was leaking and throbbing hard between his legs and he bucked up, seeking friction to relive some of the pain of going untouched for so long. He couldn’t stand the feeling of being trapped in his boxers and quickly took them off. 

His dad then leaned over toward his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Stiles’ almost sobbed out of desperation to have his dad’s fingers inside of him.  
The man put the bottle down next to them and dipped his head down to kiss his boy for the first time. The boy melted into the kiss and moaned at the sensation of his dad’s chapped lips against his own, creating a perfect opportunity for him to slip his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth. The kiss was full of desperation and passion and a sense of urge. They pulled away and breathed each other in.  
“I love you so damn much, baby. Wanted you for years, wanted to bend you over on every surface and fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to move the next day,” his dad confessed before leaning down to kiss the boy’s neck instead.

“Please, Daddy,” the boy begged, not sure what he was asking for. Was he begging for the man to kiss him again? Or to prep him before fucking him? Begging for his dad to keep saying such dirty things to him?  
His father thankfully understood what Stiles needed and decided for him. He picked up the bottle of lube again, opened it and poured a generous amount of lube onto his middle finger. Stiles shivered upon realizing what his dad was about to do. He almost came then and there just from imagining the man’s fingers inside him. 

Before doing anything else, his dad peeked up again to look at his son. He kissed him much softer this time, getting a serious look on his face. “Are you sure about this, Stiles? Tell me to stop any time and I’ll do so immediately.”  
Stiles nodded eagerly, earning a tsk from his dad.  
“Use your words, boy,” he demanded and Stiles groaned, loving how authoritative the man sounded.  
“Yes! Yes please, I’m so sure just please please, Daddy,” he almost screamed, wanting his father to know just how badly he wanted this to happen. 

The man leaned down to steal one final kiss and brought his hand down between their bodies.  
Stiles immediately tensed up when he felt the tip of his dad’s finger against his entrance, but quickly relaxed when his dad whispered comforting words in his ear.  
His finger worked around the rim, not pushing in just yet, trying to get Stiles familiar with the feeling.  
When Stiles whined loudly he finally pushed his finger in, slowly and carefully while watching the boy intensely for any signs of discomfort, uneasiness or hesitation. He continued to push past the rim of muscles until he was completely bottomed out. 

He once again let the boy get used to the feeling prior to moving his finger. Stiles, who had tensed up again upon feeling his dad’s finger enter him began to relax once again. His dad took that as a sign to start moving, slowly pulling the finger out before pushing it in again and repeating the motion several times, hurrying up his movements when he heard the boy under him moan quietly. 

“M-More, Daddy,” he begged, rocking back against his finger.  
His dad pulled out and grabbed the bottle again, pouring even more lube over his finger, now adding his index finger.  
He pushed his middle finger in first, sliding in with ease. When he tried to add a second finger, Stiles once again tensed up. “Shh, it’s okay. Just relax for me baby, yeah that’s it. Such a good boy for Daddy.” His dad’s words made Stiles moan and loosen up. He loved being praised by the man.

Eventually, he had three fingers thrusting in and out of him leaving Stiles a shaking and sweaty mess. He had tried to finger himself before, but it never felt this good. His dad had managed to find his prostate, something Stiles had never been able to do and God did it feel amazing. It was like his body was made to take his father’s fingers and he couldn’t hide his excitement of knowing what’s yet to come. 

“Daddy, nghh, I’m ready. Please f-fuck me, fill me up please please please,” the boy begged, dangerously close to cumming but refusing to do so before feeling his dad inside him.  
His dad groaned from above him and removed his fingers, making Stiles whine.  
“I don’t have any condoms, baby. You okay with that? We don’t have to do this if you’re not fine with that,” he said softly, trying his best to make Stiles feel as comfortable as possible. 

“No, no it’s-it’s fine. Wanna feel your cock anyways,” Stiles answered, opening his eyes that had fluttered closed before. He hummed, “Are you sure about this, baby boy? I promise, nothing will happen if you’re not one hundred percent sure about this.”  
Stiles groaned under him, “Daddy, I swear on my life that this is exactly what I want. I love and trust you so much,” he said, lifting his hands up to the man’s face and looking directly into his eyes. He smiled up at him and gave him a fond look.

The man nodded, smiled and leaned down to kiss Stiles hard, feeling so full of love for his boy. Stiles lowered his hands and put them on his shoulders.  
He started pumping his cock, getting it slick and poured a good amount of lube over it and lubing up his fingers as well to lube up Stiles’ hole in order for him to be able to take his cock without much trouble or discomfort. He rearranged his body so his cock was aligned with the boy’s entrance now that he was sure Stiles wanted this just as much as he did. 

He was about to push the tip into his hole before Stiles made a dismissive sound. He imminently stopped, thinking Stiles had changed his mind.  
“What’s wrong, love? You wanna stop?” He asked worryingly.  
Stiles blushed and shook his head no. “No! No, I just, uhm… Can I r-ride you, Daddy?” He asked timidly.  
The man chuckled slightly and shook his head in amusement. Not mocking Stiles, only feeling so much adoration for him. 

“Yeah of course, sweetheart. Anything you want, baby boy,” he said reassuringly. Stiles nodded and let himself be manhandled, his dad flipping them over so Stiles was once again sitting on his thighs.  
Stiles suddenly felt incredibly nervous. What if he messed up and accidentally ruined it? He had never done this before. What was he supposed to do? What did his dad like? What did he like?  
His dad, sensing his nervousness put his hands on Stiles’ thighs and stroked them. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy, Stiles. I’ll fill you up so nicely, baby.”  
Stiles moaned and a small smile spread over his face. His dad was so good to him. 

With the knowledge that his dad would never judge him or be disappointed in him, Stiles aligned himself up with his dad’s cock, taking it in his hand and placing it just under his hole. He slowly sunk down, his hole swallowing his dad’s cock little by little. The pain that he felt was almost unbearable, but a feeling of intense pleasure from being so full got him through it. His own cock got softer upon experiencing such discomfort, but his dad was quick to jerk him off which made it a little easier to sink down on the cock that was now halfway inside him. The lube helped as well. 

“Fuck, b-baby. You’re so tight, taking Daddy’s cock like the good little boy you are. Doing such a good job, angel,” he said, his voice strained and rough. He was putting all his will power into not thrusting his hips up, making sure they were going at Stiles’ pace.  
Stiles lowered himself even more, allowing his dad’s cock to sink deeper and deeper into him until he was finally fully inside. He whimpered at the feeling of being filled to the rim. “Just, just wait a minute. You’re so-so big, fuck. Feel so full, Daddy,” he said, voice gruff. “It’s okay, Stiles. Daddy’s so proud of his little boy. You feel so good around m-me, sweetheart. Made to take my cock.” 

After a few minutes, Stiles began to move up and down in small movements, getting used to the feeling of his dad’s cock splitting him open. When the pain was more of a dull ache than a stinging and violent feeling, he sped up, lifting himself up and almost letting his father’s cock slip out before slamming down again, drawing a loud moan from both of them. “Fuck! Baby, slow down,” his dad groaned, placing his hands on the boy’s hips. 

Stiles whimpered, not really listening to his dad as he kept going at the same speed. He leaned forward slightly, pressing his hands on his father’s chest to steady himself, accidentally pushing down on one of his nipples. His dad moaned loudly at that and started meeting Stiles thrusts halfway. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Stiles moaned breathlessly and almost screamed when his cock finally pressed against that heavenly spot inside him. He clenched down on his dick and went even faster, leaking insanely amounts of precum. 

“God, you’re moaning like a whore. You’re such a good boy for me, Stiles. Making Daddy feel so fucking good,” his dad said under him while speeding up his own thrusts, stilling Stiles to let his father fuck him hard and fast on his own.  
Stiles' thighs were shaking like leaves and he moaned even louder, loving being called that.  
His dad hit his prostate with every buck of his hips, making Stiles literally drool. His dad was fucking him stupid, the only words falling from his lips being “daddy” and “please” and “faster”, seemingly unable to form complete sentences. 

He had no idea being fucked would feel this good. The fact that it was his dad that was fucking him was even better. Knowing how wrong and taboo it was made even more precum come out of his dick. Something about this being oh so forbidden was really fucking hot and Stiles could feel himself nearing his climax. 

“Daddy, ‘m close. So close, please. Harder Daddy, wanna feel you for days after this,” Stiles whimpered out and pressed his hands down against his dad’s nipples again, wanting another reaction from his dad like the one he got earlier.  
“Mhm, Daddy’s, fuck, getting close too baby boy. You’re letting me fuck you so good. Gonna fill your boyhole with Daddy’s cum,” he said hoarsely. Stiles moaned even louder at his dad’s words. 

“Yeah, yeah please. Want to feel Daddy cum inside me, I need it. Please, Daddy.”  
Stiles once again started bouncing up and down on his cock, desperate to get himself and his dad to cum.  
Nothing could be heard but the rough sound of skin slapping together, their loud moans and groans and the bed under them squeaking. The room smelled of sex and sweat. It was all so hot, Stiles thought to himself, bringing him even closer to the edge.

The cock inside him felt so good. It was so thick, almost splitting him in half, stretching him so nicely. If he were to die this second, Stiles would die happy, satisfied and full of cock and love. He wondered if there was a better way to go. The answer most definitely being no.  
His dad thrusted into him even harder, making Stiles see stars

“Daddy, Daddy please. Can I-I cum? Been such a good for Daddy,” he begged, feeling himself seconds away from cuming, but refusing to do so without his daddy’s permission.  
The man groaned under him, his thrusts becoming uneven and unsteady, signaling he was close as well.  
“Yeah, been so good for me. Cum for Daddy, baby boy. Cum for Daddy like the good little boy you are,” he growled out. The second he heard his dad utter those words, Stiles was cuming hard. Harder than he ever had before, getting cum all over his stomach, some even hitting his chin and dropping down on his dad’s stomach.

Upon seeing Stiles cum, his dad lost it.  
“You want Daddy’s cum, don’t you baby? Huh?” Stiles nodded vigorously, too exhausted to speak but desperate to feel his dad cum inside him,” Gonna fill you up. Fuck, Stiles. So good for me,” he said in a deep, husky voice as he came, painting his boy’s inner wall white. Stiles dick twitched and released the last bit of cum he had when he felt his dad shoot his load inside him, finally knowing how it felt to have his cum fill him up. 

He moaned quietly upon feeling his dad soften inside him before pulling it, making Stiles moan loud that time. He could feel the cum inside him leaking out of his hole, sliding down his thighs and if that wasn’t the best feeling in the world.  
Stiles flopped down onto his dad’s chest, feeling his hands come up to stroke his back in a loving manner.  
“There’s a special place reserved for me in Hell,” his dad whispered, a hint of amusement but also guilt in his voice. Was he regretting this?

“Was I g-good, Daddy?” Stiles asked, now feeling insecure.  
The man below him hugged him close. “Yeah, baby. You’re the best boy. Daddy loves you so much,” he said softly, wanting to reassure his boy and remind him of how much he loved him.  
“Are you regretting it?” The boy questioned quietly, fearing the answer. His dad sighed under him, squeezing his boy even harder. 

“I’m not going to lie to you, sweetheart, but…” he began before trailing off.  
“Oh,” the boy said sadly, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He had disappointed his Daddy. Or maybe even grossed him out.  
“Hey, hey no. Not because of you, angel. Daddy loves you so much. I’m just, angry at myself for letting this happen. God, it’s so wrong,” he said and sighed.  
Stiles made an understanding sound. He did understand but now he was feeling even worse. He had pushed his dad to fuck him. He probably didn’t even want it. The boy began to cry silently, not wanting his dad to know how sadden he was upon hearing what he had said. 

“Baby boy, no. Don’t cry, you did nothing wrong. I don’t regret it because it was bad or-or something. I’m just worried I forced you into doing something you didn’t want. You have to understand h-how wrong this is. Stiles, I could go to jail,” he whispered as he pushed his boy up so he could look at him and stroke his cheek, wiping away his tears. 

Stiles looked at his dad, seeing how worried and sad he looked. “I’m almost eighteen Daddy. I’m fully able to consent and-and you know I’d never do anything to g-get you in trouble. I love you so much. I’ve wanted this for years. Don’t push me away now, please,” he said between sniffles, pleading with his dad.  
His father got a stern look on his face before saying, “I know, baby. I know. Okay. We’ll figure this out. I’m not going to leave you, angel,” he finished off and smiled sadly at the boy, but no longer looking regretful.  
Stiles smiled back at the man and nodded. “We’ll figure it out,” he said back.  
His dad’s smile turned bright and he leaned up to gently kiss his boy. 

“Okay, come on. I’m going to run you a bath, baby. You’re covered in cum and sweat,” he said and chuckled, softly pushing Stiles off him to lay him down onto the bed next to him.  
He himself got up from the bed, putting his body on display for Stiles. Stiles’ mouth watered upon seeing his naked form, his stomach covered in cum and his cock soft between his thighs. He could feel his own cock stir to life, even though he came like, literally five minutes prior. His dad, noticing Stiles staring at him chuckled again.  
“Stiles, we just had sex. You cannot be hard again.”  
And Stiles - Stiles just shrugged.  
His dad shook his head in amusement and put his hand out, gesturing for Stiles to take it so he too could get out of bed. 

They would be alright. They had each other. Nothing else mattered, as long as they had each other. Stiles couldn’t stop smiling as his dad led him to the bathroom to draw him a bath. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> was thinking of making this into a chaptered fic but literally no one would want that. anyways, if you for some reason feel like you wanna leave a comment; pls be nice


End file.
